Butters' Obsession
by Goin'DowntoSouthPark
Summary: Butters is very. Weird?
1. A Normal Start

BUTTERS' OBSESSION.

Leopold Butters Stotch had a commodious obsession for one Bebe Stevens. So commodious, it was almost unhealthy... It was unhealthy. She consumed his every notion, uppermost his mind, he never ever stopped thinking about her. Her dazzlingly, enticing, shapely, and sensuously wholesome figure. Her innocent, angelic, jocularity persona. Her beauteous face, her twinkling green orbs. Everything in every single aspect of her was perfect. Flawless. Pristine. Fresh. Virginal. Sultry. Sometimes she was so impudent, it was hard to not to feel lustful towards her. And now he he couldn't endure his passion. He had to have her. Caress her. Hold her. And now was his opportunity to express his deepest desire.

Bebe Stevens seated herself carefully on the bench, accompanied by her friends Wendy, and Red. Butters seeing his chance, swiftly perched beside her.

"Butters... What are you doing here?" Bebe questioned in confusion. Butters mustered the brightest grin he could, and turned to her.

"I-I need to tell you something, er Bebe... Alone?" Butters responded nervously, executing his habit, twiddling his fingers. Bebe's expression changed from confusion to dread.

"I'm not sure Butte-" Bebe began dubiously.

"PLEASE!" Butters yelled in desperation, seizing her hands, pulling her close to him. "Please Bebe, please..." He said softly. Bebe nodded, uncertain of what was to commence. She dismissed her friends, and followed Butters behind the Bicycle Shed.

"What is it Butters?" Bebe asked apathetic.

"Well, Bebe, I love you." Butters stated simply. Bebe's apathetic look, soon changed to horror.

"Oh no Butters, I'm sorry, but I-I don't want to date you, okaaay?" Bebe told the timid boy.

"N-No! Don't you see, I love you! I am passionately in love with you, your beautiful, lovely, and you have a g-great sense of humour, and I think that deserves to be treated. Right. 'Cause your special Bebe. I'd do anything to be with you B-Bebe. Travel to the moon and back, if I could merely give you a peck on the cheek. I-I love you Bebe, and without you, my love has nowhere to go..." Butters pleaded affectionately. Bebe was surprised to find herself, not heading away instantly, and never talking to him again. But she didn't. She stood there. Not sure what to say.

"Butters," She said eventually, "That's the most sweetest thing, I've ever heard..." She heard herself say. She felt her heart rate accelerate as the boy kissed her, gently. Then she felt herself, move closer, kissing him back. To Butters the kiss felt heavenly, divine, and wonderous. To Bebe, unexpectedly, the feeling was interchangable. When they finally pulled away, they heard a faint cackle from another nearby. That instant the two spun to the left to see a blubbery turd, oogling them, howling with laughter. It was Cartman. The stout little excrement, that happened to grow legs, arms, walk, and talk. It was the worst case scenario. They both knew Cartman wasn't of the sort to keep such a diminishing secret.

"HA-HA-HA, the pussy and the slut!" Cartman laughed animalistically.

"H-hey Eric, don't you dare call Bebe a slut, you f****** fatso. Yeah that's right go play with yaself ya stupid turd!" Butters screamed in defense.

"... I..." Cartman trailed off, surprisingly, he couldn't respond.

"That's right Eric!" Butters roared, "Piss off!"

"... Okay..." Cartman heard himself say, and slowly strolled away. It was only then, Butters had realized what he'd just said.

"Oh, I-I just insulted E-Eric, I feel bad now..." Butters stammered worriedly. But Bebe reassured him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It's fine Butters, thanks for standing up for me, like that..." Bebe whispred in appreciation.

Butters knew it was merely a lecherous desire that was provoking him to do this. But now he felt different. He felt something much more...

**EURGH, sickening. Next Chapter will be different. If anyone cares.**


	2. A Scheme Upcoming

"Don't worry Bebe, I won't tell anyone we're together..." Butters assured Bebe in excitement.

"... Woah, wait, we're not together..." Bebe notified him, her expression indefinite of his reaction.

_No, not again no please, I can't be rejected by another girl, _Butters thought, becoming jittery.

"P-P-Please B-B-Bebe, I-ah really wanted to be with you, y-you k-kissed me." Butters pleaded desperately.

"You kissed me first, I was just being polite..." Bebe smirked cockily.

"Oh really, you call messing with my f****** heart, being polite?" Butters asked, in a fuming fit of rage.

"... Gosh, Butters, calm down..."

"CALM DOWN? CALM THE F*** DOWN? YA F****** NUTS OR SOMETHIN'?"

Bebe gazed at his apoplectic expression, in surprise.

"I never thought, you could be like this..."

"Oh really Bebe, isn't that a surprise, I can experience anger, hatred, and depression, I'm a human being, just like you!" Butters snapped.

"No, your not your a whiny-ass crybaby little nerd, who pines after pretty girls..." Bebe brusquely put to the boy.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh pleeeeeaassseee..." Butters begged on his knees, grinning maniacally.

"No, that just scares me, even more..."

"Please, I love you..."

"No, I am _not _ever dating you... Ever..." Bebe growled angrily, skillfully kicking him in the groin. She smiled softly, as she witnessed the boy's reddened face, crinkle and his body keeling over easily.

"Right. That's it. You won't be with be. Then... Then."

"Then what Butters?"

But Butters spoke no more. He picked himself up, and struck his fist inbetween her eyes, sending her onto the ground, with a loud thud.

Bebe glanced up at him in shock and despair. This was a side of Butters she had never encountered.

"Butters, I'm sorry I-"

Another fist slammed into her stomach.

"Butters please!" Bebe whimpered, clutching her bloody nose. Butters was far away, mentally. Physically, he was still there. Large as life, punching, and kicking the poor frail girl. It passed as the blur, the entire event, as Bebe's muffled cries, became inaudible, and in a flash, Butters was standing over her injured body, her ripe blood trailing from her plush lips, and other parts of her body, all decorated in bruises, cuts, and scratch marks from where Butters had failed to uncover her wonderous body, tearing her clothing vigorously, but to no avail.

"I love you so dearly." Butters whispered, and ran his fingers down her curvaceous figure, before departing from behind the Bicycle Shed.

"Butters..." Bebe uttered, as she began what she thought would be her last words.

"My sweet, what is it?" Butters questioned innocnetly, stroking her soft, delicate skin of her face.

"F*** you..." Bebe muttered, before trailing off into unconsciousness.


	3. A Warning

... "Bebe, Bebe..." A voice called softly. Bebe's eyes flickered open to the interior before herself. To her relief, she had been admitted to Hell Pass Hospital, and was lying in a hospital bed, with her family by her side, here to protect her from that creep Butters.

"It's okay sweetie, your safe now... You've had an operation on your left leg, it took a bit of damage in the... The... Just don't peel off the bandages..." Her mother said softly.

"It was a little blond boy who found you what was his name...? Ah yes Butters, he's here now... Don't you think you should thank him?" Her father inquired dulcetly. Bebe's eyes widened in true terror, as her father shuffled away, to let a small blondish figure into her view.

"You okay Bebe...?" It whispered soothingly, as the others excused themselves. Bebe glanced up weakly, and gazed at the horrifying bunch of roses, held tightly together by his sweaty palms.

_He's not gonna squirm his way out of this one, _Bebe thought inwardly. But one single thing that was puzzling her, was the fact that her entire family had departed, and left her with a total maniac. Bebe was too scared out of her wits to answer back, as she watched the figure tower over her, staring menacingly into her petrified eyes. His body remained still, his vocals seemed to have given up the ghost... All that she was witnessing was his steel orbs, surveying her body, with a slightly crooked grin.

"I told them you was my girlfriend..." The figure cackled quietly, "So please darling, play to the part that has been given, I'll assure you, you'll be fine..." He cooed, running his moist palm, down her battered and bruised jaw. Bebe cringed as she felt his damp skin tickle her cheek unnaturally.

"Butters, please..." Bebe rasped wearily, as Butters kept his palm firmly in place.

"What was that Bebe? Was it yes Mr. Stotch, I'd love to be your girlfriend? Was it? Say it again, go on that's it my sweet..." Butters ordered in a serene tone. But his grin was no longer evident, and a heart-stopping glower was suddenly apparent. It was a visible warning of what was too event if she wasn't obedient to his warped demands. Carefully, and clearly, she eventually repeated the words until it was up to his standards. "Well done my lovely, now I've got tickets for _you _and _me, _and of course your foolish family to go to a rock concert, sound fun?" The figure questioned, with an expectant expression. "Now say yes Mr. Stotch..."

"Yes Mr. Stotch..." Bebe croaked reluctantly. Butters cocked his head to the side, and flashed another wry grin in her direction.

"Good, good, good, 'cause if you disobey, and tell anyone of this I won't be responsible for my actions..." He muttered brusquely, and handed her the bright red roses. "Now I've got to go now, but don't worry I'll be back honey..." He said with mock concern, and absented himself from the Hospital Ward.

**SHOULD I CONTINUE THE STORY OR SHOULD I JUST GIVE UP?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Before The Date

Back at the Stevens Residence.

Bebe Stevens was jovial that she had returned home safely to her loving family, after all the fear-inducing visits from Butters, with his haunting crooked grin. Finally, she could slow down, unwind, unbend in the comfort of her own bedroom.

When her and Butters first kissed, she was in love with the stuttering blond boy. She remembered how much he said he adored and loved her. But she had to keep her popularity status, therefore she made the decision not to be in a relationship with him. And that was when everything transformed into a twisted horror story, and was the victim of the fatal beatings he administered. She never expected he'd have such a dark, venereal, emotionless side to him. If only if she could turn back the clock, and change her decision. But she knew that would be beyond impossible.

Then the doorbell rang... Bebe frosted over as a deadly sense of fear struck her back to Reality. Her mother must have come home from her yearly prolonged shopping spree. Silently, Bebe skipped to the front door, and swung it open, flashing a trademark smile. But it wasn't her mother. It was here. The ominous other half. It had all the features, and aspects, of the original Butters, but it's persona was somehow distorted, portraying a fiendish, passionless, stern character. But there was one facet that was incredibly conspicuous. It's eyes. The original Butters eyes were bright blue, dreamy, and full of life. Though his other side's was a dull navy blue, dead, lacking any emotion.

"...W-Well, hello Butters..." Bebe stammered fearfully.

"Hello my sweetie..." It greeted in monotone, but was cut short of his greetings. Bebe observed, as colour and life returned to it's eyes, it's character transfiguring into the original persona swiftly, as Stan appeared, quite unexpectedly.

"Butters, what are you doing here, I thought we were gonna play dodgeball?" Stan inquired in confusion.

"O-oh er I was talking to Bebe..." Butters faltered, becoming the stuttering blond boy again. Stan glanced back and forth at the two of them, then smiled knowingly.

"Are you guys... Dating?" Stan asked wittingly. For a split second, Butters was the ominous figure once more, frowning deeply as if another warning.

"Oh, y-yes, we are..." Bebe lied, "Since what happened, h-he found me y'know..." Bebe said timorously, shivering as the ominous figure eyed her intently.

"Bebe, why are you shivering?" Stan questioned, concerned. But it was hard to read her expression. Stan followed her eyes to what she was viewing. It was Butters, staring, and staring blankly. He looked inanimate. Dead. His orbs had become a cold sable colour. His pupils were unusually dilated, and his body was rooted to the spot. Transfixed on only Bebe. He was expressionless. Lacking colour. Lacking emotion. Lacking life.

"Butters, are you okay?" Stan questioned, looking somewhat disturbed.

"I think you should leave Stan..." Bebe advised, pale with trepidation.

"Yeah, come on Bebe, let's go..." Butters muttered, remodeling back into the dark side of his. Stan nodded understandably, and took his leave.

"And you should have seen the look he gave Bebe, it was like he was a f***** zombie Kyle..."

Stan was seated in the Broflovski Residence, on the settee in the sitting room, explaining to Kyle, his worries about Bebe.

"So what?" Kyle responded, uninterested of his troubles.

"It looked like she was carrying out some kind of duty of his, like she has to be his girlfriend..."

"And you could tell that, just from the way he was looking at her?"

"Well she didn't seem happy about being his girlfriend, she looked pretty scared..."

"Maybe Butters didn't just find her, maybe there's something more..." Kyle concluded curiously.

"As soon as Bebe gets back from her date, we go and talk to her about it, right Super-Best Friend?"

"Sure Super Best Friend..."

**WILL STAN AND KYLE UNCOVER BUTTERS AND HIS SECRET, HOW WILL BEBE'S DATE GO WITH HIM? DOES ANYONE CARE? I'M CURRENTLY POSTING TWO CHAPTERS EACH DAY.**


	5. Accident? No

"My sweet, are you excited about our date?" The figure once known as Leopold Butters Stotch inquired emotionlessly, leading her away from her Residence and out onto the pathway. The figure then halted, staring blankly into her eyes once more.

"I. Love. You." The figure murmured slowly, before taking her by the hand, and pulling her close to him. "We aren't going to the rock concert _today_, that's tomorrow my darling, we are going someplace else... For a lil' practice, I need to see if your up to scratch..." The figure stated in monotone, and dragged her in the direction of the Stotch Residence.

When they finally arrived. The figure opened the entrance door, and led her upstairs into his bedroom, where Bebe stood dumbfounded for second.

"Butters, what are we doing?" Bebe asked in confusion and genuine fright.

The figure spoke no words. It retrieved a key from it's jacket, and locked the door.

"My sweet, lie on the bed, sweetie!" Butters demanded angrily, swiftly kicking her onto the bed.

"Butters... Butters... Butters no!" Bebe pleaded, as the figure rose to his full height, and leapt on top of her full-figured body. "Butters stop!" Bebe screamed in terror, as Butters began to trail kisses down her body. Bebe squirmed as the cringe-worthy experience recurred over and over.

"I just wanna love ya Bebe, a lil' bit of love can't hurt you Bebe..." The figure assured sweetly, as his tongue urged her lips to open, which they did waveringly. "Let me explore you Bebe..." The figure cooed, as his tongue, wandered through the profundity of her mouth. Bebe tried desperately to wriggle out of his strong grasp, but the seemingly Super Human strength that he had gained was taking great effect.

"Butters please don't do this..." Bebe managed to utter, as it's tongue continued his journey into the deepness of her mouth.

"Oh ya so sexy, oh your mouth tastes so sugary and sweet, saccharine too, oh it's enticing, good girl Bebe..." The figure moaned in pleasure, as he began to tear her outer garments, slowly, and skillfully.

"Butters f***** stop this!" Bebe roared, and finally summoned up the strength to kick the figure to the side, at least temporarily, and hastily dressed herself.

"OWWW, s***! What the f*** do you think your doing honey?" The figure hollered in vexation, his face burning up heavily. Bebe threw her fist into his jaw, and hurtled from the room. "Come back here Bebe!"

Just when she thought she had got a shot of luck, the figure appeared behind her, and seized her collar, putting her up against the wall, grinning menacingly.

"BUTTERS STOP THIS YOU FREAK!" Bebe screeched, "I LOVED YOU...!"

The figure stood there for a moment. Silent and motionless. Suddenly, it felt time had become dead still aswell, as the figure took in the words he'd just heard. Bebe gazed dubiously, as a small smile flashing across the figure's lips, as he unleashed his grasp on her. And it wasn't a crooked smile. This was a smile of pure happiness. His bright blue eyes became visible, and ultimately his original persona was apparent. But as Butters puckered up in delight for a kiss, for Bebe it was too late. She drew her hand back then propelled Butters down the staircase.

A scream was sounded, a snap of the neck was evident, and Leopold Butters Stotch was...

Bebe quivered as she gazed down into his bright blue, dreamy eyes, reciprocating the gaze. His body displayed in an contorted position. Haunting. She just hoped there was limited damage to the Spinal Cord. (But how would she know? All she knows about is fashion, and makeup.) Immidiantly, she reached inside her jacket pocket, and phoned the Ambulance Service on her mobile. She'd have to conquer up a plausible lie, if she was ever going to writhe away from this situation.

_He fell down the stairs, _Bebe thought, _He fell down the stairs, I didn't push him, he tripped and fell... Down the stairs..._

**WHERE IS THIS ALL GOING? WILL BUTTERS BE ALIVE FOR THE DATE? WILL BEBE EVEN WANT HIM TOO BE?**


	6. So How is Butters?

**BUTTERS IS A BIT SCREWED UP...**

BUTTER'S POV.

I am Butters Stotch. I am fifteen years of age. I have a tyrant of a father, and an uncaring mother. So I guess that makes my life so fantastically brilliant(?) Every night, they will bark orders, use me as their mini-punch bag, snap at me like deranged crocodiles, if I ever do a small single thing wrong. They go crazy! And everyone I ever loved rejected me... And I just lost it...

But... How did this happened to me? I don't know. I suppose after years and years and years of countless rejections, I just... Snapped? Right? I hate it how every time I confessed to them my passion for them, they'd cringe, and spurt out insult after insult, or flash a pretentious smile and utter "Maybe another time..." then never speak to me again. it's just so... Frustrating. It's not fair. Bebe's so wonderful, pretty, and nice, and even she's the same. Why is it that Stan has all the happiness? All the popularity. All the girls. He doesn't deserve Wendy. Wendy could do better than him. No, really she could. She's intelligent, witty, and has a great sense of humour, aswell as a stunning figure. And she has such magnificent, beguiling, magical sable hair, that glistens in the sunlight. She is my possession, though she barely knows me. And I believe since the beginning of time, she was mine. Until the king of evilness, atrociousness, and execrableness Stan Marsh stole her from my hands...

But why can't Bebe like me, she's got to like me, but no she likes that little hideous witless s*** that goes by the name of Clyde Donavon. Eurgh... I'm much more nicer. Generous. Attentive to her every need. it's just not fair. Bebe had to be my girlfriend whether she liked it or not. She is my possession. And I believe since the beginning of time, she was mine. I hate my parents, I hate my friends, and basically my life in general. Gosh, what ever should I do? Should I weep in self-pity? I feel like I'm part of a wearisome joke, and the butt of the joke is me. Nothing in my life will ever go right, will it? Will it? Everyone is so sickeningly jolly all the time, everyone I know has a girlfriend, or a former girlfriend. And mostly, that's all they ever talk about. Girls. Their main topic of discussion. I never thought it would be like this. I just feel so enraged. I want to kill myself over and over, until I reach the stage of overkill. But still, I know I'll be in the same position forever until I come to my demise... But now I won't have too... I'm dead. And everywhere she goes, I will follow. Until one day when she turns her head, and I see her beauteous features. She will be mine.

**WAIT THIS ISN'T THE END YET, STAY TUNED FOR MORE UPCOMING CHAPTERS.**


	7. The End? Or is Just the Beginning?

She was positive he was dead... Plus the broken neck, was a big give away. The doctors stated Butters had suffered a major Fracture to the Spinal Cord. They believed her story... When she knew she was responsible for his demise. And at this instant, she was seated once more in School, as if nothing had happened, even the teacher's turned a blind eye to his death. But every time she was alone, where ever she was situated, the Bus Stop, in Class, or at Home, she always felt a unusual supernatural presence was accompanying her. At first, she declared it as a stupid thought, but one night she awoke and went to the lavatory. After cleansing her soft palms, she glanced into the mirror to examine her figure when she located a diminutive boy clothed casually in a turquoise jacket, and dark green pants, behind her in the reflection... It couldn't be in actual fact... Butters? No, that was impractical... No, it was a mere hallucination she assured herself... But the presence remained... And it grinned... A crooked grin...

"Turn around Bebe, you know I'm there..." It ordered.

"No, you're not there, It's my imagination..." Bebe snapped roughly, gesturing the presence to leave. But he wouldn't depart her. Instead, it became horrifyingly closer. And for a while it stood there, breathing heavily on the back of her neck, fondling with her blond curls, before clearing his throat.

"Bebe, you can't hide from me, we're meant to be together..." It whispered, "Turn around... Turn _around_..." It demanded angrily, and the more she resisted to obey, the more the presence sunk into frustration, his eyes squinting menacingly at the back of her body.

"Leave me Butters, it's too late... Sorry..."

"Sorry, oh well I forgive you! I'll just pretend that the fact you murdered me, never happened..." It muttered sarcastically.

"Butters, you were violating me, you freak..." Bebe responded in enragement, her fists tightening until they hurt, her nails piercing deep into her skin as she did so.

"Why didn't you just enjoy the moment...? Come on Bebe, I promise I'll treat you right..." It grinned wickedly.

_Enjoy the moment? Enjoy the moment? He's got more than just insane. He's a miscreant villainous scumbag! _Bebe thought, as it continued to maintain his grin. She wanted to do something. She wanted to say something that would wipe that grin off his face. She wanted to _hurt _him.

"I don't love you anymore Butters..." Bebe confessed, smiling widely, as she witnessed his heart shatter pathetically.

"... N-No you do..." The figure stammered, tearful. Bebe observed as it's dull navy blue eyes transformed into black orbs. Then it staring straight into her eyes, and grinned cunningly to itself. "Or maybe you'd rather see me, how you wanted to see me... How you _used_ to see me... How everyone used to see me... Maybe that will do the trick..."

For a moment Bebe gazed puzzled, as he stated this. But then she realized. The figure slowly transfigure into a quiet and timid, though happy Leopold Butters Stotch. This wasn't merely how she used to picture him. It was what everyone pictured him as. Just a good, naive, and considerate boy. She couldn't help but smile, as his bright blue dreamy eyes returned, and the previous rucked up expression of the figure smoothed out, and became a soft, dulcet, caring look.

"Please don't do this..." Bebe pleaded desperately.

"W-why are you f-feeling so d-down Bebe?" Butters questioned innocently.

"Stop this, stop trying to seduce me..."

"I-I d-do care about you B-Bebe..."

"I know you don't mean it..."

"...Bebe... I love you..." Butters said softly. Bebe paused as she heard this, trying to resist him.

"No... N-No you s-stop that..."

"But why Bebe, I love you..." Butters cooed.

"Stop it... I know what will happen, if I give into you. You won't be like this, you'll be that evil, twisted, uncaring stranger... I don't know you anymore... I don't know your true self... Stop this please..."

"I love you Bebe..." Butters continued sweetly, oblivious to her plea.

"STOP THIS, STOP THIS NOOOW!" Bebe screeched as her the door flung open, and her mother strolled in looking confused, and concerned.

"Bebe, who are you talking too?" Her mother questioned worriedly.

"I was talking too, wait where's he gone?" Bebe yelled, as she surveyed the entire room's interior, looking behind the shower curtain, behind the toilet, and even in the toiler, only to find an unpleasant mess, rather than a blond maniacal creep.

"Bebe... I know the death of Butters, must have really shook you darling... But I think you need a doctor... Maybe it's for the best... Come on dear..." Her mother advised, leading her from the bathroom.

Three years later, Bebe Stevens was admitted to the South Park Hospital for Mentally Ill, as she continued to claim a figure was talking to her. A blondish boy, following her around, with her where ever she was. Every so often in class, she would jump onto the desk, and scream relentlessly at what she thought she could see. Eventually Mr. Garrison snapped, and sent her to the Councillor, who after hearing her tales of this Presence, called the Mental Hospital, which Bebe was admitted too. But even though she is safe and well, she still hears a voice; muttering twisted ideas, impossible dreams, and threatening warnings into her ear...

**HMMM... IS THIS THE END...? OR THIS ONLY JUST THE BEGINNING...? **


	8. Poem Of Pity

**THIS IS A POEM ON THE STORY SO FAR.**

_Haunted by the shadow,_

_That towers over her,_

_And as time takes it's toll,_

_It will stress and scare her._

_The memories of pain,_

_She never is alone,_

_'Cause there it is again,_

_And the shadow will groan._

_For it is no longer loved,_

_Wallows in self-pity,_

_It's feeling turned to dust,_

_His voice is dry and rough,_

_The years he's been pleading._

_For her to be with him,_

_He's too good to be true,_

_She's not fooled, not dim,_

_She knows he is bad news._

_Forever he will stay,_

_Standing still by her side,_

_His once bright eyes, fade away,_

_Eternally Hollow,_

_Whimpering in sorrow,_

_But will she change her mind?_

**GOOD, BAD, OKAY?****WHAT DO YOU MAKE OF IT? **


End file.
